Godzilla: A New Beginning
by Kendell
Summary: In 1989, Eric Shinmura uncovered a massive dinosaur skeleton in Alaska's wilderness. Now a live one has been unleashed from its frozen slumber, mutated by nuclear waste. As America rushes to stop its wraith, an evil from space descends. Ch. 6 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by the announcement of a new American Godzilla film, here's a new fanfic of mine. I hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think and we'll see were this goes. This is mainly just the opening 'scene'. Enjoy.**

* * *

******

Godzilla: A New Beginning

**Uncovering a Titan**

**Alaskan Bush, Midday, 1989;**

The choppers blades sounded like thunder as the craft sped through the frigid air. The crew's leader, 25 year old Dr. Eric Shinmura, huddled in his parka. He was mostly American but had some Japanese blood in his veins, where his name came from. He was rather handsome, his skin tanned and body well built, both from hours on end, digging for the bones of ancient species that lay below the Earth's soil. His eyes gave a small hint to his Japanese nature, though it didn't fully show the shape Asians normally had in their eyes. He had radiant blue eyes, hid behind glasses. Beneath the parka's hood lay short black hair, which he kept well groomed. The expedition's guide, a man of Inuit descent, set next to him. The strongly built, hardy man had brown eyes and a rough face, but that same face also showed kindness and understanding. This man had discovered something most unusual in the vast frontier of the Alaskan wilderness. "We're almost there now," the guide said. "And you haven't said a word," he said to Eric.

"Oh sorry, just don't like the cold," said Eric. "By the way, my name is Dr. Eric Shimura," he said, extending his hand.

The Inuit shook his hand. "My Inuit name is Kazait, which means Wandering Wolves, my mother named me that because I ventured all over the place, ever since I could first crawl," he said. "But my English name is Steven."

Eric nodded. "Alright, Steven." he said. "What is it exactly we're coming to see?"

Steven thought back, remembering the details before answering. "I ventured out here to ice fish on a lake not far from here, I'd gone that way many times but we'd had a recent tremor in this area, or so I'm told, and debris from a rockslide forced me to go closer to the mountain than normally," he said. "There I discovered these massive spikes jutting from the ground, almost up to my waste at the highest point," he said. "At first I thought they were rock but on closer expectation, I discovered they were made of fossilized bone," he continued, thinking back further. "In my travels, I've seen many fossil and I know what they look like," he said. "These were fossils."

"I dug deeper to try to uncover it, thinking I may be able to get some money out of it but I quickly discovered that the tallest spine was at least seventeen feet tall when I hit the back of the creature. And most strangely, the spines below the surface were like a maple leaf," he continued. "And in both directions, the spines went a long distance but I needed to keep my strength up for the return trip back to the village so I couldn't get the fossils all the way up," he said. "I've never seen anything like that before on that path, so it must have been uncovered by the rockslide."

Eric nodded. "I can assure you, this fossil seems quite impressive from what you've said," he said. "And I'm nearly certain it's a new species." Eric was lucky to have been the closest scientist in the field of paleontology to Steven's discovery. "And I'm certain a number of museums will pay a handsome amount for a 20 plus foot dinosaur skeleton," he commented. "And you didn't find the head?"

Steven nodded. "The head is still buried but I found the base of it," he said. "And so is the tail."

"Let's hope it's a complete skeleton, because this could be a major discovery."

It was fifteen minutes before they landed at the base of the mountain. Eric followed the Inuit out of the helicopter, shivering in the even colder air outside the chopper but he carried on, the excitement of what he and his team may find driving him on. As the rest of his team followed, his excitement skyrocketed as he began to see the outline of the dorsal spines mentioned by Steven, as he said, they were shaped like maple leafs, an interesting trait. He was left speechless when they reached what Steven had unearthed, he'd only found part of the back up to the skull, but from that to the most massive dorsal spine was 20 to 30 feet. "Alright people, we've got work to do," he said, some excavation equipment had also been dropped off by other helicopters to help with the excavation. It'd been known from the start just how gigantic the beast would be so it was a necessity to bring the machines.

It would be several weeks before the massive dinosaur was freed from its frozen tomb. It was a saurian creature, its head rounded with a shorter snout, the creature's maw full of double rows of teeth, similar to sharks. The main row of serrated, maple leaf-shaped, dorsal spines began at the neck and ran clear to its tail, starting off small and increasing up to the 17 foot dorsal spine in the middle, then decreasing in size until almost the end of the long crocodilian-like tail bone. Tree long razor-sharp spikes curved out of the end, obviously to be used as a weapon of some sort. In addition to the main dorsal spines, there was a smaller set on both sides. The creature was bipedal, supported by large, powerful legs, its front arms were longer than most theropod dinosaurs and ended with three fingers and an unusual trait for a dinosaur, an opposable thumb, all of which had a sharp claw. The most amazing trait, however, was the creature was 64 feet tall when standing erect and almost twice that from the top of its nose to the tip of its tail. It was easily the largest theropod dinosaur ever unearthed.

Steven looked over the dinosaur. "Its gigantic," he said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Nether have I," said Eric, examining the behemoth skeleton with great excitement. "And it gets stranger, this creature seems to be at least semi-aquatic, the teeth, spine, and tail all lead to that. And some organic features were preserved in the fossilization, including both lungs and gills," he said. "This creature is a completely amphibious reptile."

"What are you going to call this creature?"

Eric thought it out, wondering what name could possibly describe this thing. One from his Japanese ancestry seems fitting. "Gojira."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of my fanfic, Big G himself awakens and forshadowing for the plot comes into play, as well as introduce one of our main characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

******

Impact

**NASA Headquarters, midday, Present Day;**

The control room was a buzz of activity, it was a special mission, a rarity that a craft had to be rushed into flight. The International Space Station was now in a decaying orbit; threatening to fall out of orbit and crash into the Earth with its crew still onboard. The _Discovery_ had been hurried into action and launched earlier that day. "This is mission control to space shuttle _Discovery_, what is your status commander Terrence," said the lead scientist.

"This is _Discovery_ to mission control, we're approaching the International Space Station," said the commanding astronaut on the ship.

"Alright, now we're running out of time so hurry, the station will enter the Earth atmosphere soon and we need to get those men and women out of there before that happens."

**International Space Station, 12:15 pm;**

Michael Stone, a 40 year old astronaut with fair skin, red hair, blue eyes, and a charming smile, finished collecting his stuff and rushed to the airlock area. He'd been commanding officer on this mission for the last five months, he couldn't figure out how this had happened but boy it was happening, they had 20 minutes before the craft would enter the atmosphere, so time was of the essence. Suddenly, he stopped by the main computer and activated it. "Commander Stone, what are you doing? Time is running out," said a black haired Russian that shared the station.

"I just need to find out where this thing is going to land," said Michael, projecting the course on the computer. "Good thing I did, according to this, most of the debris would land in San Francisco," he said. "Get on the shuttle, I'll alter the course to see if I can make it land much further north."

The Russian nodded. "Ok, be hurrying up commander," he said, running to the airlock.

Michael typed on the control panel as fast as he could, altering certain aspects about the station to make it land further north. The computer said it'd land in the Arctic Ocean. "That's the best I'll be able to do," he said. He turned to leave but the monitor came alive. The image was blurry at best, he could make out are large black shape with two glowing red eyes.

The figure was speaking a language that Michael couldn't understand at all but there was one word he could make out. "Gigan," it said, the tone threatening, adding an ominous tone to the word. A few 'sentences' later, it once again said the word. It said it that word several times throughout before the transmission ended.

Michael shook his head in disbelief but looked at the timer, 10 minutes till reentry. He ran to the docking area and rushed into the _Discovery_. "The station will land somewhere in the Arctic Ocean," he said, buckling up as the shuttle detached from the station. He looked to the Russian. "Ivan, does the word Gigan mean anything to you?"

Ivan cocked his eyebrow. "No, why is it you ask?"

Michael thought about it, deciding not to make himself look stupid. "Its nothing."

**Northern Icecap, 12:30 pm;**

The Arctic was in the portion of the year it faced opposite of the sun, cloaked in night for months on end. However, a blazing object lit up the dark sky. The International Space Station broke apart as it tore through the sky but even as metal and solar panels tore off and spread throughout the wasteland, the main portion of the station remained whole. The white hot center module careened through the skies, barreling towards the icy landscape below. The impact was great, smashing through the ice, uprooting and sending it flying in all directions. The great heat melted ice and raised the temperature of the water for only a few moments, however that would be enough to trigger the greatest disaster mankind had ever known. The ice weakened around a missive iceberg that had remained under the impact site for eons. Its top may have extended out of the water, but the rest of its mass, as with many icebergs, was underwater, kept safely frozen for countless millennia with its prisoner incased deep inside. However, while the world of man was safe from the behemoth, he was not completely safe from it. Nuclear pollution of all sorts had circulated through the currents, mutating this titan to massive size and power. He was the same species as Shinmura had discovered in Alaska's bush, only very much alive. His skin was charcoal grey, the serrated dorsal spines were a grayish blue with flesh creeping up the center to hold them in place, and most importantly, the mutated leviathan towered over four times the size of his former self, an enormous 90 meters tall and measured over 200 meters from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail.

As the ice cracked and split, previously weakened by Global Warming, now shattered by the force of the International Space Station, it could no longer hold 'Gojira' in his hibernation as the loud noise of the splintering ice woke the beast. His spines flashed blue, heat building up in them, causing the ice to melt and crack further. His claws began to move, life rushing back into the prehistoric titan. At last, his fiery orange, reptilian eyes opened to behold the world for the first time in centuries. He tore free from his icy prison, rising out of the frozen sea and letting out a long, bellowing roar to echo along the silent wastelands. The mammoth beast's mind filled with anger at his awakening, like any creature awakened against its will from hibernation, he dove under the ice, swimming towards warmer waters.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Sorry it was short, but I didn't want to draw it out too long. Anyway, please tell me how you feel about it!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, but finally a new chapter! Sorry its a short one! Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

******

Sea Dragon

**Arctic Ocean, 6 am;**

The environmental research vessel _Asuka_ plunged through the cold surf. The UN had dispatched it as soon as possible to see what damage the reentry of the International Space Station may have done to the environment as well if any of the multimillion dollar project could be recovered from the area. The craft was an icebreaker, 490 feet long and painted white for the top and red on the bottom, powered by a nuclear reactor and was of Russian build, though the people on board came from several nationalities and the ship itself was on loan to the Japanese for scientific research in the Arctic. The captain of the vessel was an Japanese man named Hidaka, he'd been piloting other icebreakers for 30 years, he was 50 years old but it didn't show due to how much care he took in keeping himself in good health. He loved the sea, the freedom it gave him, and there was nowhere more free than the Earth's poles, which belonged to no one but the penguins, personally he preferred it that way. He drove the mammoth ship through the ice, enjoying the sound of ice cracking and breaking.

"Everything's looking good, so far no problems." Hidaka said. "Just a typical day onboard an icebreaker, just how I like it," he stated, but he knew to be prepared for disaster that could strike at a moment's notice, that was the way of the sea, always be ready for anything…little did he know what disaster waited in the ship's path.

The creature swam deep below the ocean's surface, his body moving through the water like a mammoth crocodile, limbs tucked close to his body and tail propelling him ahead at high speeds. His species, as Dr. Shinmura had assumed, had gills and lungs, though the gills were inside the nose, allowing not only for him to breath underwater but to smell the sea and detect possible prey. He heard the sounds of snapping ice from the distance. He approached, curious, though still enraged by his early awakening, as any creature would be in the situation.

"Sir, something just showed up on sonar, something huge!" said one of his crewmen, shocked.

"Is it a whale?" asked Hidaka, shocked and praying it wasn't something dangerous.

"No sir, its over 600 feet long and heading our way."

A chill went down Hidaka's spine at the announcement, what on Earth could be that big? "Probably just an iceberg," he said, though he realized how unrealistic that assumption was, icebergs didn't move. However, he had to reassure himself or risk panicking and making a mistake.

The mammoth dinosaur accelerated through the water. He detected the object approaching, it was 200 feet smaller than him but still, he considered it a challenger to his territory and prey, as well as a target to take his frustrations out on. He angled his dorsal fins properly and rocketed through the depths towards his opponent.

"Sir, its going to hit us!" altered another crewman, looking up from the sonar in shock.

"Brace for impact!" ordered Hidaka, clutching the controls to hold on. He looked in the direction the object was coming from, he saw three small cracks rip through the ice, increasing in size as spikes seemed to emerge from it. "What is that?" he asked, terrified by the sight. The ship was hit and pushed to the side by the impact, sparks flying from the controls. Hidaka was almost thrown through the bridge window but managed to hang on until the shaking subsided. "Damage report!"

"Several compartments are flooded, sir! But the crew was able to seal the watertight doors to stop further flooding!"

"What about the reactor?"

The second-in-command rushed to the phone and called. "Its flooded! The reactor's been breached!"

The sea dragon had slammed his dorsal spines into the ship, slicing clean through but still it remained floating. The sound of creaking metal sounded to him like his prey was wounded and his nose detected the radiation in the water. His mutated body craved it, like a shark smelling blood in the water. He let out a roar, rising from the depths and breaking through the ice to go in for the kill.

Hidaka looked out the window as the mammoth head rose high above the bow of the ship, ice splintering up around it, its fiery eye staring right at him. Even a man of the sea that had never shown fear in the face of death like him shook with fear at this massive titan. He knew the legends, feared them, like many Japanese sailors, but he never thought it was real. "…Gojira…" he muttered, moments before the sea dragon swung its tail around into the command bridge of the ship, killing Hidaka and all within.

'Gojira' watched what he perceived as the head of his prey fly off at his tail whip, seeing it crash into the ice a fair distance away. He reared his head back and let out a long roar of victory before he tore his jaws into the side, tearing it apart in search of food. He spat out the tasteless metal but the promise of nuclear energy within it drove him to tear deeper inside until he found the source of the radiation, which he perceived as his victim's heart. He tore it free from the 'carcass' and held in his jaws, sinking his teeth into it before beginning to drain the radiation into his body, his dorsal spines glowing eerily as he did so. He kept feeding until the energy was depleted, at which point the threw the object away and let out one last roar before turning back to the depths, his tail inadvertently smashing into and snapping the _Asuka_ in two, sending it and any remaining survivors to the frigid depths…

* * *

Please note, the recieve Godzilla is being refered to as Gojira at the moment is well he hasn't been dubbed Godzilla yet and that's his species name.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone. Sorry for the LONG delay here, I honestly just lost track of this story and finally got myself to post a new chapter. Anyway, sorry this chapter isn't exactly the epic one you were probably waiting for, but hope it's pretty good!

* * *

**Mystery at Sea**

**San Diego Naval Base, 9 am;**

San Diego Naval Base was the largest naval base on the west coast, so naturally, if a defense of the west coast of the US was required, this would be a good place to helm it from. General William 'Bill' Connors stepped out of the helicopter that dropped him off at the base. He had a handsome face, muscular body, brown eyes, and black hair with grey creeping in. The 40 year old had been called in but as of yet, all he could assume it had something to do with the International Space Station's crash into the Arctic. A young private ran up to him, blond haired, blue eyes, handsome, and had the spring in his step of someone who was confident in himself. "What's your name soldier?" he yelled over the chopper blades.

"Private Roberts sir!" said the private with a salute.

Bill nodded. "At ease," he replied as they walked towards the command center. "Now will someone mind telling me what in blue blazes is going on around here?"

"At 6:15 am this morning the UN research ship the _Asuka_ disappeared in the Arctic Ocean."

"Do they think our terrorists are involved?"

Roberts shook his head. "No sir."

"Then why are we here."

"About 10 minutes before the ship sank, they detected a large object approaching."

Bill looked curious. "Submarine?"

Roberts shook his head. "No, unless it's a type we've never seen before."

"How can they be sure?"

"It was over 640 feet long."

Bill eyes widened, this wasn't good. "The largest submarine known to man is the Russian's Typhoon and its only 575 feet."

"We know sir," said Roberts. "And that's not the strangest thing, the blasted thing rammed the _Asuka_ from underwater, no torpedoes were fired."

Bill scratched his head and took it all in as they walked out of the hot California heat and into the air-conditioned command center. "Anything else?"

"Yes sir, the ships reactor was found laying on the ice and something had torn great big holes in it, like teeth marks."

"Teeth marks? That's crazy. What could be big enough to bite a reactor out of a ship? Cloverfield?"

"It gets crazier, sir, the reactor hadn't been shut down but there was only about as much radioactivity as a microwave."

Bill was getting more and more confused by the moment, this made no sense. "So what you're trying to tell me is some 640 foot long creature came out of the sea, sunk the ship, tore out its reactor, and somehow there wasn't any radioactive contamination?"

"I know it sounds crazy but right now, we've got no other explanation except some new type of weapon we've never seen before."

"First the economy and now we've got some kind of unknown weapon cruising off our west coast!" Bill sighed, thinking things out. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but he had to do something about it, it was his job after all, and if lives were in danger, he had to protect everyone he could.

"Well get the coastguard on alert, I want all these ships ready to go ASAP. Call the Russians, Japanese, and our neighbors to the north and tell them this thing might as easily enter their waters as ours. Something that size could destroy everything in its path and then some," he explained, knowing a 640 foot anything had to be dangerous. "And keep a lid on this for the moment, if word got out there was some sort of super weapon or who knows what out at sea, then we'd have a massive panic on our hands, and we don't want that, now do we?" he asked, rhetorically of course. "And tell the president that we've got nothing major to worry about right now, he's got enough on his plate right now without worrying about this unless absolutely needed."

Roberts nodded. "Yes sir, anything else?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah, call my wife and tell her I'll be working late for awhile and have whoever is in charge of your kitchen to make a lot of coffee, this'll be a long day…a very long day." As Roberts left to do what he'd ordered, Bill rubbed his temples. "What in the world can sink a 490 foot icebreaker single-handedly without weapons of any kind?" he asked aloud, thinking it out. "The largest living creature is only a little over one hundred feet long, this thing is six times as that size," he said, amazed. "And the largest sub is about 100 feet shorter than this thing," he continued, pretty sure whatever this thing is, it was not anything they'd ever seen before. "Alright people, lets see if we can find this thing before it kills anyone else."

Roberts came back into the room. "Sir, your wife says your daughter went out with an environmental group to stop a Japanese Whaler in the Bering Sea…again," he explained. "She was worried, but you know your daughter, doesn't take no for an answer."

Bill's eyes went wide, worry for his daughter instantly coming to his mind. "Send a Coastguard chopper to turn both ships back to port," he said, worry clear in his voice. "Tell them the area is sealed off for recovery of the International Space Station, come to think about it, tell the Russians we need to seal off the Bering Sea for now to watercraft of any kind except weaponry. With this thing out there, any ship could be in danger, after all, this thing attacked the _Asuka_ apparently unprovoked, it could attack again."


	5. Chapter 5

****You know, looking at something you wrote a long time ago and you realize just how much you've progressed since then. Huh. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! I'm just glad there's still interest in it!

* * *

**Sighting Confirmed**

**Bering Sea, 11 am;**

Martha Connors rode in the small fishing boat as it rocketed through the cold sea. The main ship wasn't too far off, she didn't even know what it was called, it belonged to the federal government. She was 16, beautiful, black hair like her father, blue eyes, a trait she shared with her mother. She, as expected, was a little nervous, they were trying to stop a Japanese whaling ship but unlike some groups that did this kind of things, they'd volunteered to work with the government to stop this one. For research purposes, there were some legal whaling operations out there from Japan, but this wasn't one of them and the job of the small boat was to distract the whalers while the feds prepared to arrest the illegal whalers. The main ship had called for nearby ships to assist in the arrest and Martha had been out with some environmentalist friends from school on the boat and replied. They were all in groups that'd have done something like this with or without the government anyway. Still, the whalers could almost do anything they wanted because they weren't abiding by the law anyway, so the small group could still be in danger. But still, having a federal sting prepared eased her mind. She shielded her face from the cold mist of the sea breaking on the side of the ship but kept an eye out for whales or the whalers.

She loved the sea, the fishing boat was her fathers but they'd barrowed it, with permission as strange as what they were doing may seem. She'd seen whales die before, with another party trying to harass and interfere with legal whaling, which she still didn't agree with. She hoped not to see a dead whale on this day. Soon the large whaling ship came into view, they naturally had to be large to be able to capture and kill the massive animals but she was still amazed at how large they were. She noticed something, a large shape fleeing from the ship, she identified it when it broke the surface.

"They're chasing a humpback , I think they're aiming the harpoon," Martha said.

Before they could do anything, a harpoon was launched from the whaler's deck and imbedded itself into the center of the whale's tail, sending a spray of blood and causing the whale to call out in distress and pain, rearing out of the water in surprise. Martha gasped, feeling sick as well as sad for the poor animal.

"We've got to get in there and cut the harpoon rope," Martha said, her friends nodding as well. They'd brought several cable cutter for such an occasion, they had to save the whale if they could, though this was a good thing for the case, basically catching them red-handed, it was a bad thing for the whale.

* * *

The massive sea beast swam through the cold sea like a massive crocodile, keeping deep enough to avoid sight from the surface. Though his hunger for nuclear radiation was filled, his hunger for food was ravenous. Gojira was hunting.

The cool sea moved through his nose, letting him try to find the scent of prey. The loud call of a distressed whale reached Gojira's ears and trace amounts of blood entered his nose. Excited by the sounds and smells of prey, he accelerated with a low growl.

* * *

Martha looked at the whalers as they noticed their small boat head towards their prize. "They've seen us, hurry!" she called, the pilot nodded and sped up the small boat.

Knowing these men were essentially poachers, she kept a close eye on them, prepared for anything…including them loading their harpoon and aiming it at the boat.

These men would kill the small group if they could. As far as they knew, they were just witnesses that could blow their illegal operation, which was good because they'd not be expecting a US coastguard ship to appear and bust them, but bad for the small group because they may become hostages or casualties.

"They're aiming at us!" Martha alerted the pilot, it was her family's ship but she didn't know how to drive it herself or she'd be in the pilot house. The pilot, a brown haired boy, nodded and began to maneuver the ship left and right to confuse the man with the harpoon.

* * *

Gojira swam through the depth, finally sighting the distressed whale on the surface. It had difficulty moving for some reason, he assumed for the same reason as the distress call. Predators took whatever opportunity presented itself, and now was a good time. Normally he'd use the same tactic he'd used on the _Asuka_, ramming it with his serrated dorsal spines and slice it wide open, but the 56 foot humpback was much smaller than the whales he hunted in his previous life in comparison to him so he didn't need to employ that attack anymore. He was curious about the abilities he now possessed, the change in his body. But while he was a thinking animal, he was an animal. He knew he was larger, stronger, more powerful than ever before. And that was all that mattered to him. He turned upwards, accelerating rapidly.

* * *

The small ship moved closer to the whale, Martha prepared the cutters to slice the thick rope being used to hold back the whale. However, as she reached out, the water suddenly exploded. She struggled to hang on as a wave of bloody water collided with the small vessel, washing it back several meters. She watched in frozen awe as the massive head of the thing rise out of the sea, the humpback limply hanging in his jaws. He kept rising until he towered high over the boat, shaking the dead whale back and forth like a dog. It was then he seemed to notice the harpoon rope holding his kill in place.

* * *

The gigantic predator had struck with lethal swiftness; killing his prey with one crushing bite. As he shook the carcass to ensure it was dead, Gojira noticed an annoying tug. He saw the line tethering his prey to another object much like the one he'd destroyed in the Arctic. He snarled and tugged sharply, tearing the harpoon right out of the ship and hurdling across the area. He chomped down several times on his prey, chewing it up and then swallowing. In his mind, this be rival had tried to steal his prey. He reared his headback and let out a bellowing roar of challenge.

He dove underwater and surged forwards. Though bigger than a whale, the ship was still dwarfed by the size of 'Gojira', so he didn't employ his razor sharp dorsal spines this time. Instead he simply rammed his head through the side of the ship at high speeds, tearing into the cargo bay easily. He sniffed, finding instead of the nuclear power his body craved more whales. A feast. Latching onto the ship, he dove down, dragging the ship with him to a watery grave.

* * *

Martha watched the whole scene, she'd never seen anything like this in her life. "What was that?"

Still in shock, she noticed one of the whalers clinging to a piece of wood, seemingly the sole survivor of the ship. Unwilling to allow another human being to perish, she pulled him onboard. He kept saying the same thing over and over. "Gojira…" he repeated, in a state of shock and fear.

Martha looked at the bloody patch of water, blood from the dead whales the creature was probably feasting on and the one it had killed itself.

"Gojira…" Mather repeated in surprise. She's heard that name in the science books, it was a massive marine dinosaur that had been discovered in Alaska…but this was something different, something bigger, stronger, and far more lethal than anything in the history books. And it was alive.

* * *

For the record, I'm not getting pulled into the debate on whaling and rather the Japanese scientific research whaling should be legal or not. I involved whaling in this chapter because it made sense for a gigantic predator that's primary prey are whales to attack a whaling ship. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, time for a new chapter! Sorry for my slowness on this fic! Not the most exciting chapter to start with, but it progresses the plot!

**Identification**

**San Diego Naval Base, 3 pm;**

Martha and her friends, as well as the survivor, had been picked up by the coastguard copper about an hour after the monster had attacked. It'd been a rough hour at that, everyone had been on edge that the monster would come back for them, it never had.

Martha was in a nondescript room, separated from the others, identifying the attacker from books, though she already knew what it was, this was only a technicality. She finally located a picture in one of the text book. "This one," she said, pointing to the picture. "That's what I saw."

Bill took the book from his daughter and looked at it. "_Gojirasaurus extraxi_," read Bill. "Does that mean anything?"

"Gojira is a legendary Japanese sea monster," said Roberts, looking thoughtful. "_Extraxi _is Latin, it means dragon."

Bill blinked, staring at him in surprise. "And you know this how?"

Roberts handed him a brochure, telling that the discoverer of Gojira would be at the World Museum of Natural History in LA this week. "The guy's name is Eric Shinmura, he discovered the thing back in 89 in Alaska," he explained. "Today's the last day he's in town."

"Not now it ain't, send a helicopter up there to pick him up, we need an expert on this thing."

**World Museum of Natural History, 4 pm;**

"Gojira stood over 64 feet tall when standing direct, from head to tail, it was twice that long, about 128 feet long," said Eric, now a 45 year old man. His hair was getting a little grey, he'd been married and divorced, but he was still quite a handsome man. "There are gill slits in the nose, allowing it to breath underwater, but it also had lungs, allowing it to live on land," he continued, motioning to both his nose and his chest as he spoke.

"Another interesting trait was the dorsal spines, which are maple leaf in shape. They're made of a strange material capable of conducting massive amounts of heat. Gojira may have had a natural electric current it could run through these spines which was used to heat them up. From the spines to the back of the mouth were flexible tubes and its mouth also contained heat resistant bone, flesh was likely heat resistant as well. It may have channeled heat built up in the spines through these tubes to produce a blast of heat as a defense, to keep warm, or possibly to attack prey, maybe all three," he continued, watching the audience's awe at the creature's abilities. "The spines were also razor sharp, probably used as weapons, most prominently the three longer ones at the tip of the tail. Its teeth were double rowed and serrated, like a sharks'. Thus, Gojira was most likely a predatory animal," he concluded. "Any questions?"

"Why did you name it Gojira?" asked a reporter in the middle row, brunette.

"Ah, good question." Eric gave a nostalgic smile. "Well in Japanese legend, there was gigantic sea dragon that would rise from the ocean to destroy ships. This beast was much feared by sailors, even to this day," he explained. "Thus, I named this creature Gojira because it could easily have inspired such folklore."

"How powerful would this heat burst have been?" asked another male reporter in the front.

"That's something which we can't exactly be certain of," the doctor replied. "Gojira's heat burst could have ranged from hot enough to stun its pray or to boil a whale alive relatively quickly, depending on how much heat the creature itself could withstand." stated the scientist thoughtfully. "We know how hot it could be from testing the bones using certain conduction currents and getting that result. That's another amazing fact, Gojira's mechanism for creating this heat burst still works after thousands of years of it being dead, with the proper stimulus added," he stated. "I'm afraid that's all the time I have, I have another lecture tonight where I'll expand more on this, see you then," he finished, walking out of the room.

Eric got away from the crowds, to his temporary office. He picked up the phone and called his ex-wife. "Hello?" asked the female voice on the other end.

"Hey Megan…how have things been with you and Kelsey?" asked Eric, trying to hide a touch of sorrow in his town and remain in a happy tone of voice.

"She's doing well Eric, misses you a lot."

Eric sighed. "The divorce was hard on her, I know," he said grimly. "But it was for the best, we just couldn't get along…it was harder for her to always see us fighting."

Megan gave a sigh of her own. "I know…but still, in a few weeks its your turn to have her again, then she'll be missing me."

Eric nodded to himself. "She's a kid, she can't understand that mom and dad can't be together…but what can we do? If we try living together, we'd end up killing each other," he said. "Its better this was, I guess," he said, there was a knock at his door. "Sorry, I've got someone here, call later?"

Megan gave another sigh. "Sure, I'll have Kelsey then," she said and hung up.

Eric returned the phone to its receiver and got up to walk to the door. "It better not be another reporter," he muttered as he grabbed the doorknob. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of Roberts, earning a blink. "Who are you?"

"Private Roberts, United States Army," said Roberts. "Dr. Shinmura, we need your help. It's a matter of national security."

**San Diego Naval Base, 5:15 pm;**

"Look, what's going on here? I've asked a lot of questions but I haven't been getting any answers," Eric complained, a little annoyed.

"Not my position, sir," Roberts said as he brought Eric into Bill's presence. "General, I brought Dr. Shinmura here as you ordered." The private gave a salute.

"At ease," commanded Bill. "Dismissed private," he ordered, letting Robert's walk away before turning to Eric. "I'm General William Connors, call me Bill."

"Dr. Eric Shinmura," said Eric, introducing himself. "Why have I been brought here? I've got another lecture today."

"Not anymore you don't."

"What do you mean? Am I under arrest?"

Bill chuckled. "I hope not, we need you for something," stated Bill, leading the doctor over to the conference room. "I suppose you've heard that the Space Station fell out of orbit at about 12:15 pm yesterday?"

Eric nodded. "How couldn't I? It was all over the news. Thank goodness the crew got out alright."

"Well here's something that wasn't all over the news," was the General's reply. "At 6:15 am this morning the Japanese research vessel _Asuka_ mysteriously vanished in the Artic Ocean on its way to investigate if the crash would have any environmental impact," he explained. "The recovery team discovered the ship had been tore apart and its reactor was laying on the ice, drained of power with deep punctures in it."

Eric's blood went cold. "Punctures…"

Bill nodded. "They said they looked more like tooth marks."

Eric gasped, disbelief in his face. "But no animal on earth could sink a vessel as big as an icebreaker, let alone survive that much radiation."

"Well one did," stated Bill, bluntly with a grim face. "And then several hours ago, that same something destroyed a Japanese whaling ship," he continued. "And here's the sole survivor," he said, opening a door to where the Japanese man lay in shock. Bill dismissed the doctors and lead Eric in. "Sir, what did you see out there?"

Eric watched, wondering what could drive a whaler, someone who spent his days risking life and limb to catch some of the world's largest animals, into shock. He soon got his answer. "Gojira…" muttered the man. "Gojira…Gojira…" he repeated the same word in a tone of absolute dread several times before beginning to scream it in terror…


End file.
